


Summer Plans

by BrigidTheFae



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Romantic Friendship, Seasons of Anime Exchange 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrigidTheFae/pseuds/BrigidTheFae
Summary: College AU where Minako and Makoto enrolled in university together, became roommates, and then girlfriends by the end of the first term. Unfortunately, Makoto has become the interest of a clueless guy who seems to think that when she refers to her "girlfriend" she's implying they're just friends. Minako is no help whatsoever in helping set the guy straight, and gets an unprecedented amount of amusement at watching her girlfriend dig herself deeper.





	Summer Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tookbaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tookbaggins/gifts).


End file.
